evalaifandomcom-20200213-history
Atolias
Furí : Duem Canhai ''Pro: Ah-Toe-Lee-Az '' Evalain/Viiken title : Usula/Uzula ''Pro: Yoo-zoo-lah'' "Our world, our life, our being, our ruler. The trees have eyes, the sky has a voice, the ocean strains to listen. She is here, She is Evalai, She is our Duem" Atolias is one of the four spiritual rulers of Evalai and the Nerles Staes, remaining as the only immortal Duem by the Second feather, and the main Antagonist in The Prophet of Usula . Genderless, yet often referred to as a she, Atolias is thought to control all life force on the planet as her being. Every natural object, life, and element is said to be part of her spirit. Atolias referred to the Taruro as her prized creations and is said to watch over them and keep them from harm. Origins ''Full article: Star Shepherds '' Atolias, alongside Jahaylo and Dalía, were brought into the realm of the 'Neverend' (Space) as Star Shepherds, or 'FurSaria' as they are known to the Taruro. Star Shepherds oversaw the birth and death of many stars, and ultimately aided in the creation of planets sustaining life. It is thought that each Star Shepherd kept watch over a particular part of the galaxy, ensuring that the balance between lifeless and life-rich planets surrounding the star was stable. When the spirit that later became Atolias was pushed out of it's realm of the galaxy by a cluster of new Shepherds, therefore leaving it without a duty and soon to dissapate, it sought out a barren planet as its host. This planet later became known as the Nerles Staes when Atolias's spirit was joined by the spirits of Jahaylo and Dalía. At this point, Atolias nor the other spirits had any physical form, but were later formed to somewhat resemble Taruro/Evalains when entering the realm of matter. This was due to their devotion to the creation and mental sculpting of the life forces. History The history and beginnings of Atolias and the three gods differs between the Tahor and the Evalain races, and many of the sea-dwelling Tahor believe in the Duem but chose to turn away from her in favour of the sea. While both the Tahor and the Evalains believe in Atolias (Or Usula as she is known to the Evalains), they have different opinions and stories surrounding her and her rule. Taruro version During the growing of the Nerles Staes, the three spiritual gods consisting of Jhaylo, Atolias and Dalía populated the planet with Order, Life, and Time. It was during this time that the gods began to show fallibility, and Jhaylo and Dalía began to fall in love. This became a distraction from their task, and soon their prized creation, the Taruro, began to fight with each other. The Taruro did not sleep and did not know order, and in turn the world was thrown into chaos. Atolias could not do their tasks for them, and for many years watched them from afar in hopes that their love would diminish. It did not, and so, being the god of life with many powers, Atolias gave them the ultimatum - break off their love and return to their tasks in the spiritual world, or walk the Nerles Staes together as mortals. Jhaylo and Dalía did not fear Atolias, but knew what they had done was wrong, and that they had no power to stop her from doing what she could. Spirits could not fight, and if one spirit attains to its rightful duty more than the rest, then that spirit would have the power to control the others. Jhaylo and Dalía decided that their love was more important, and thus Atolias turned them into mortals, and they fell from the sky. For 30 days, Atolias stood over them and punished their decision, forcing heavy rain and wind upon them. She would not allow the fallen gods a happy ending, nor would she let them live a free life, despite their pleading. On becoming Mortals, Jhaylo and Dalía had given their freedom solely to Atolias, and the decision was soon a regretful one. On the thirtieth day, Atolias ceased all rainfall and wind, and gave the two gods instructions - If they were to live a happy mortal life and be allowed access into the realm, then they had to unite the Taruro together in peace. This was a task that proved difficult as the Taruro were intent on fighting for land, food, and leadership. But as Jhaylo and Dalía walked among the clans, the Taruro gathered in awe of these odd-looking beings. The two fallen gods explained that the Taruro must unite together, and then began to tell them the story of the spirits and the gods. The Taruro were fascinated and listened closely, and those who weren't only needed a bribe of food or the promise of a safe haven in Oseroth. Under Jhaylo and Dalías rule as almost king and queen, the majority of the Taruro agreed to gather at Oseroth, where the great tree still burned, and unite together. Those few who opposed the idea, and did not believe the fallen gods stories, turned away from Oseroth. Jhaylo told them that if they ever wanted to return, they would have to pass under the river, where Dalía had created a magical barrier that would make their journey incredibly difficult. Atolias was content with the amount of Taruro that had united, and let the two fallen gods live in peace for many years as they ruled over Oseroth. Until one day, when the two gods were almost ready to enter the spiritual world, Atolias came to them again, and told them that they must select a suitable king to lead Oseroth. The two gods gathered the Taruro at the base of Oseroth, but could not decide on a suitable race of Taruro to become royalty. Approximately two hours before midnight, Atolias sent down a demon, which would later be revealed as a Lycanthragon, and ordered the fallen gods to set up one of each species of Taruro to destroy it. Each Taruro could not kill, outrun or outsmart this powerful creature, and soon the task began to seem impossible. Last, The furra stepped forward and noted that the demon began to slow whenever the moon was covered by cloud. He dodged the demon until the dawn drew in and the moon vanished, and the demon dissipated. The fallen gods marked the back of the Furra with their rounded feet, and Atolias blessed him and his descendants with royalty. Evalain version (The coming of Usula) The Evalain race passed down a story of Atolias's first encounter with their kind. It was said to date back the days of the fallen gods, when the Evalains did not excel and merely sought survival as their life goal. Atolias appeared to the leader of one the primitive Evalain clans, naming herself 'Dehuseros' - a name which would later be considered sacred to mention. She told him of the ways in which he would live, explaining the ranking of the Tahor against that of the Evalains and their growing part in the world, and that during this time the Evalains must remain in the shadows of the land. With little sense, the Evalain merely nodded in agreement, dumbfounded. Atolias was angered by this, intent on his dissaproval, and so she transformed the land before him into tools. Rocks became hammers, trees became foundations and supports, and with these tools she gathered the Evalains around her and sent them visions of easier survival. They would live in buildings as tall as mountains, safe from the elements, and catch prey with spears instead of their hands. She stood tall before them, watching as they drank in the sight of the gifts bestowed to them and swayed from the dizzying afffects of the visions. Atolias made to leave, before meeting the eyes of every Evalain and proclaiming a prophecy which would remain in the hearts of every Evalain up until the third feather. As soon as the time was right, her prophet would come for them with news of their diminished rank against the Tahor, and ultimately their freedom. Underneath, she knew it would also break them free of the constrictive temple they had constructed for themselves and the naíve obedience they held for her, leading them to a life of freedom, but she did not say it. It was something they had to work out for themselves. She left them with the knowledge that her Prophet could be of Tahor or Evalain origin, and the only promise she gives to them is that the Prophet ''will ''come, even if the time passes endlessly and all hope seems to be lost. So the Evalains built a massive temple snug against the mountains that would house many, if not all of their kind. They elected rulers and sought their own order, outcasting those who caused trouble. In time, they realised that this way of life was far easier than their ancestors had envisioned. Atolias never appeared to them again, but the tale of the coming Prophet stayed within the clans and Evalain royality. Due to the little contact between Atolias and the Evalains, it is only presumed amongst the species that she is the creator of life and the Nerles. Although it is forbidden to speak against Usulas Creating amongst the Evalains, it is said that some are reluctant in giving her full credit for the world they live in. The First feather Atolias did not show for many years during the first feather. Conflicts broke out between the outland Taruro and the Oserethans, and between the Taruro and the Evalain humans who sought the kings land. It was during this time, after many generations of kings, that those of the royal blood began to doubt the gods existence. The Furrians became dominating and overpowering, seeking purity in the form of allowing only Furra Valtiris to live in Oseroth as an act of rebellion against Atolias. They exiled all Taruro beside their own species, and reinforced a law against the praise or speak of Atolias from that day. Approximately 300 years after the exile, Atolias showed herself in physical form before Vihéra and Shalou. Vihéra, dispite her insanity, insisted that she had received message from Atolias of Shalous future as king, and that he must leave Oseroth at once and head south. Bewildered by the appearance of a god he thought ridiculed (Despite still believing, praising and placing faith in Atolias himself due to his mothers secret belief) and his own fear of becoming king, Shalou left Oseroth. It was around this time that Atolias subtly stepped in to begin the much needed change. Taking Jhaylos moon-drawn demons, she infected many Taruro across Evalai with a curse which would transform them into said demons during moonlight. With little knowledge of this himself, she had sent Shalou from his home to find a cure, and the only way to do this was by getting close to the young Saria, Adéna, who happened to be one of the infected. Adéna still held faith in Atolias, and after many long years, Shalou cured Adéna by way of mating, and it became clear that only those of Royal blood had any hope of stopping the Lycanthragons and the curse. During this time, Adéna and Shalou formed the Vishcanai, and began to unite many outcast Taruro together again. It was later revealed by a Saria mage that any king who abandons his title in cowardice will be cursed by Atolias - Everytime he performs an act of great courage, a life will be taken. This is thought to be a myth by Adéna and Shalou but is later tested after Jaljire is crushed by a falling tree, and as Shalou saves his son Baderas from Lycanthrons, forfeiting his life. For a while, Atolias did not bring any change again. Upon Shalous death, Atolias met him at the entrance to her realm and instructed him with a task. His son, Baderas, must retake the throne, and Adéna is going to try and stop him, in denial of Shalous death. Atolias asks of Shalou that she take his physical form in order to convince Adéna of Shalous death, and that she must be cruel to Adéna in order to put across the truth. Shalou cannot object, but feels guilt for his mate and his son. Meanwhile, King Larulo, the current king of Oseroth, learns that the Duem (The language given to Royalty in order to converse with Atolias) can be used to control Lycanthragons. Power-drunk and no longer rational in thinking, he begins to build on the idea of becoming the next immortal god by overthrowing Atolias and, what he had come to believe as, her demons. He sought to attack the Furras at Oseroth who had followed him, before moving his Lycanthragon army onto the Outcasts. Little did he know that Atolias always had full control over the Lycanthragons, and that he was just another puppet in her show. Baderas began to head towards Oseroth after hearing word that Larulo was sending an army of Lycanthragons to kill the Furrians. Before he could arrive, he entered a glade in which many Taruro had gathered. This day turned out to be the Duem Harya, the day of Atolias, where the Taruro gathered to worship and praise Atolias among the fireflies and the lush vegetation. Baderas was captivated and began to have visions, and soon he saw the god stood in front of him. She told him of the secret passage beneath Oseroth that would lead him to the island without being detected, and then claimed that he had not the courage nor will to do it. She told Baderas that he would die trying to defend Oseroth, and if not then, while trying to pass under the river. This encouraged Baderas to try and prove her wrong and he managed to travel under the river and make it to Oseroth just in time. Meanwhile, Shalous spirit appears infront of Adéna, and proves to her of her mates demise, and convinces her that she must aid Baderas in the battle of the four nations. This trickery from Atolias deeply scars Adéna, and leaves her feeling almost in a suicidal state for many days. Nevertheless, she and Mordecai seek out the outcasts clans in hopes of aiding Baderas. Baderas and Larulo fight during the battle, and Larulo summons the Lycanthragons to aid him at the pinnacle of Oseroth. Baderas, weakening, notices a spirit emerge among many others that looks to be his father. This is Atolias's final piece of aid to Baderas, and with Shalous and many other fallen Taruro spirits, she pulls the Lycanthragons back into the void, allowing Baderas to kill Larulo. Shalous spirit, still bound by the curse, attempts to drag Baderas into death with him, but Adéna flies in and takes his place. During the coronation, when all the Taruro unite once again at Oseroth to watch Baderas become king, Atolias appears for the last time and nods in achievement at Baderas. The Taruro are stunned and in awe, finally realising that Atolias has been real all this time, before she disappears back into the sky with a flash of light, not to be seen for many years to come. Appearance In the tales brought forth by Jhaylo and Dalía, Atolias was described as having no 'set' physical appearance. Unlike the two other gods, Atolias remained mainly in spiritual form and (when the need arose) drew her physical appearance from the Nerles. This is why Atolias is often referred to as existing as nature or as the Nerles itself. However, in each act of physical appearance, Atolias would retain some features such as the feathers on her back, her ears and horns and a certain 'dragon like' anatomy. Trivia *Whilst the Evalains waited for the Prophet of Usula to arrive, the Taruro dismissed this prophecy and refused to believe it. They instead believed that the two fallen gods were Atolias's Prophets, whilst the Evalains were hesitant in believing in the fallen gods at all. As such, the Prophet of Usula is a taboo subject between the two races, and is considered rude to bring into conversation due to extreme disagreement. *Atolias claimed that the great ocean was here before the three gods, and that it gave her visions during the creation of life on the Nerles. She shows great respect for the ocean and treats it as one greater than herself, convinced that it is a god of it's own kind. *''Duem ''and ''Deum ''are both used by the Tahor, the former simply being more formal than the latter *Every event in the stories is controlled by Atolias, from the meeting of Adéna and Shalou to the time and place of the death of Baderas *It was thought that Atolias was locked in conflict with herself, without the two gods to aid her, on her decision to leave the Tahor to live a life free of her in order to grow and develop. In this way, they might eventually overthrow her and drive her from the Nerles. It was up to her Prophet to make the decision as to whether the Tahor drift away from their god or stay in a life of constriction, order, and loyality to her. Baderas chose the independant path by cutting off the ties of the Royal blood from the leadership of the Tahor, ultimately cutting them from their strongest bond with Atolias.